


Hunting Isn't Easy

by aurorakitty5



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Alternate Universe, BAMF Hagane Kotetsu, BAMF Kamizuki Izumo, BAMF Umino Iruka, Badass chunin, Gen, Hunter Nin, HunterNin!Iruka, HunterNin!Izumo, HunterNin!Kotetsu, Jonin!Iruka, Jonin!Izumo, Jonin!Kotetsu, LMAO, but undercover jonin, they arent actually chunin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorakitty5/pseuds/aurorakitty5
Summary: Hunter Corps Commander Iruka is assigned a long-term mission that has the fate of Konoha in it's balance. The mission?To care for the Nine-Tailed Demon Container, one Naruto Uzumaki.





	1. Classified Files: The inner workings of Konoha's Hunter Corps

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating my actual story, but this one has been lying around for two months and I kinda want it so I can indulge in BAMF!Iruka. This chapter is to set-up how the Hunter Ninja work, and i'm gonna upload the actual first chapter right after.

* * *

 

Hunter-ninja organization information:

  
Set up:

Unlike ANBU with their different specialties all mixed into teams, the hunter-nins are made up of teams who specialize in one thing and one thing only. They're all well rounded and each good at searching and tracking but each division specializes in one thing and one thing only (as stated above).

 

  * For example, a team under the **Tracking Division** would only specialize in tracking and searching which would primarily be made of Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame and its purpose would be to find missing village secrets or like the retrieval of important village things.



 

  * Another division might be the **Genjutsu Division** , and would deal with making sure that things that are not supposed to be seen and to create fake situations and problems. Like said before, the teams would all have experience in tracking and fighting with different ninja fields, but all only specialize in genjutsu.



 

  * Another division would be the **Ninjutsu Division** which would be for going out and exterminating missing ninja or people who know too much.



 

  * The **Kenjutsu Division**  would probably be sent out if they're dealing with samurai or something like that.



 

  * The **Taijutsu Division** would probably be sent out if they're dealing with a large gang that Konoha needs gone or something and they don't want to go in a ninja so they go in as a rival gang and then wipe out the gang that was causing the trouble before leaving. The hunter-nin are able to team up with the ANBU on ANBU missions, but ANBU are not allowed on Hunter-nin missions. For example, if the ANBU mission is going to require heavy genjutsu usage, they can request a team from the Genjutsu division.



 

  * There is also the **Healing Division** , which when active, makes teams who specialize in healing jutsu and other medical things. The reason why they are not permanently active is because every person in every team in every division are able to heal up to a certain point, enough to keep ninja from dying. The Healing division is only active in wartime or when sent out with a retrieve team to help bring home those hunters who are either captured, dying slow enough that they can be saved, or those who are dead and need their cause of death to be reported.



* * *

 


	2. The New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least it wasn't a mission in Rain Country...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first actual chapter!  
> The bottom portion are more notes on how the system within the organization works. Any questions, just comment!

‘This’/' _This_ '- is thought

 _This_ / **This** \- is emphasis

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Attention!” barked the hunter-nin, blank white mask staring down impassively towards the others gathered in the room. All of them stood at attention, hands clasped behind their backs, spines straight, as they looked to their commander, prepared and mission ready. The commander held up a mission scroll, the bright red ribbon standing out in a sea of grey and black.

 

“Here, in my hand, is a mission of the highest priority, given by hand from the Hokage.” The room grew colder, the masks grew more blank, the white becoming even more glaring from the light. “And as you all _hopefully_ are aware of,” here, the hunter-nin threw a room wide glance, “missions like these are carried out by me, and _me alone_. As such, I shall be appointing a sub-commander until my return integration. Ni! Step forward.” A ninja close to the front began to make their way towards the platform. Bending down on one knee, they faced their commander.

 

“Ni, you have been chosen as sub-commander. The name bestowed upon you shall be Fukurou. Rise, and greet your subordinates.” The newly christened Fukurou turned around and nodded their head and the other ninjas nodded back.

 

Satisfied, the commander began to speak again. “This mission is not like others of its kind. While it does require me to work in the public ninja corps, it still allows me the freedom to take missions as your commander. I will be still in the village, so if you need to call me on a mission, I am readily available. Any questions on current mission scheduling, come to my office. Dismissed!” And with that, the commander gave the customary salute, which was mirrored by the crowd.

 

* * *

 

Returning to their office, they waited inside for Fukurou and Ni to enter. Activating their privacy seals, they opened the scroll to re-read the information given, even if it had already been memorized. The scroll they held wasn’t even the original, as the original was burned after reading and copying it. ‘ _A whole four years? Hokage-sama wasn’t slacking with this mission._ ’ A knock on the door interrupted his thought.

 

“Come in!” He said, knowing it was the real Fukurou and Ni entering, and not some fakes. After closing the door, the seals reactivated and the three took off their masks. While in the commander’s office, the commander and sub-commander are allowed to take off their masks, but a ninja like Ni is not allowed to. Of course, since it was Ni, nothing he did was ever in protocol.

 

“Wow, another already, huh Kawauso? Didn’t you go on one of those like, a month ago?” Ni asked, lying sideways on the chair he was in.

 

“Yeah, Hokage-sama isn’t messing around with the importance of this mission. And, yes Ni, I did go on one of ‘those’ a month ago. You were there with me.” Commander Kawauso said dryly, inclining their head at Fukurou, who nodded in return.

 

“Boring! We’re not with the other, loosen up a little, lose the mask!” Ni said, “And give me the scroll, I wanna see it!” while making childish grabby motions with his hands. Fukurou just shook his head.

 

“It’s better if you give him the scroll. He’ll just keep bugging you until you do.” Sighing exasperatedly, Kawauso handed the scroll to Ni who opened it in delight. The commander and sub-commander glanced over Ni and shared a look, before Ni laughed.

 

“Haha, a whole four years teaching brats? You must have gotten real unlucky today.”

 

Rolling their eyes, the commander spoke. “I wouldn’t be saying that, Mr. I-got-gate-duty-it’ll-be-so-much-fun.” Ni nervously laughed, before looking closer at the dates on the scroll. “Hey, it says you’ll start tomorrow. Didn’t you get this today?”

 

“I did, and before you ask, I already planned for the next year.”

 

“Damn commander, you certainly ain’t slacking on this mission, yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Speaking of missions, Hokage-sama has put the three of us plus Genma on main Mission Room duty. Sound exciting?” Kawauso asked, leaning back in their chair.

 

“Of **course**! Mission Room duty is always fun! I’d love to see the faces of the ninja who piss you off!”

 

“Of course you would Ni.” said Fukurou, smiling. “In fact, i’d even go as far as to say you actively try to piss off the ninja there.”

 

“Hmm, i’m going to neither deny nor confirm that.” Ni said, giving Kawauso and Fukurou the V-sign with his fingers.

 

“Honestly, it's not like I want to work with the children, but since it’s the only way to get closer to the target, I don’t have a choice. Nothing good could ever come out of watching them, especially not for four years. Besides, I also have a secondary mission from Hokage-sama, as i’m assuming you’ve read the scroll by now.”

  
Fukurou chimed in. “Waiting out for traitors to take them down isn’t really my ideal top mission, but at least it’s a distraction. What persona are you going with, might I ask?”

  
The commander let out a long breath. “The one where it looks like I actually grew up from my ‘childhood’ and became polite but still possessing a temper. Just make it seem like you two, as Izumo and Kotetsu, are close to me, yeah? I’ll need _some_ people who aren’t idiots to talk to while we’re busy. I’ll also be a chunin with you two, so we can ‘hang out’ and do things chunin are supposed to do..?” Here the commander let the sentence end with a questioning tone. The other two in the room just laughed.

 

“You’re right on the ‘hangout’ part I suppose. Being a chunin is just so boring, but we make do. Zumo and I can just make up some story or somethin’ and we’ll be good to go with that. At least you’re lucky and can still take missions from here, we’re stuck with the boring C and B ranks from the public.” Ni whined, a pout forming on his face.

 

“Yeah, well, shoo! I need to give this,” Kawauso held up the scroll, “back to the Hokage. Also, Izumo, remember to get the ring and put that on as soon as you can. I’ll see you two tomorrow.” The two stood up and bowed. “Later commander.” Ni said, before looking back at the commander. “Or should I say, _Iruka?_ ”

 

* * *

 

* Using Sino-Japanese number system

  
-  _Kawauso_  (otter) is Iruka

-  _Fukurou_  (owl) is Izumo [previously Ni]

\- Ni (two) is Kotetsu [previously San {three}]

 

* Numbers are used for those not commander or sub-commander when in the field

 

-Whenever there are position changes, deaths, etc, then the number given to a hunter-nin in the beginning of their career will either go up or down. For example, under the previous commander, Iruka was Ni, Izumo was San, and Kotetsu was Yon. Bc Izumo was moved to sub-commander, Kotetsu was moved up in rank. When Izumo is dismissed from being sub-commander, he will go back to being Ni and Kotetsu back to San

\- Ni is only given to the sub-commander when not active in that position

\- Animal names are only given to the commander and sub-commander. Either the previous commander (or acting commander) may give names out, and only the commander may determine who is granted Ni

-Due to the risk of many of the high rank missions given, the commander has to chose the sub-commander when going on such missions

-The sub-commander position is only active when the commander is on a long-term or pivotal mission, and had to be selected each time the commander has to go on one of those missions. It is not an official position, but within the hunter-ninja, once the commander selects the sub-commander, they are in that position until the commander either steps down/retires or dies, at which the sub-commander becomes the commander

\- An earring is worn by the commander and a ring is won by the active sub-commander. While inactive, it is not worn

\- Ichi is never used, but if it was, then it would be the title for the commander.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> So, Iruka is p different than in canon. Honestly, don't like, don't read. This is kinda just for me to indulge in BAMF!Iruka and explore his character more in-depth. The next chapter of my Time Travel story should come out soon, i'm in a bit of a writers block at the moment.


	3. hnnnng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will be deleted later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on every individual story of mine

Ok, here's the tea: I will not be able to update practically any of my stories consistently from now (mid August) until about late November or early December. The reason is due to Marching Band and school starting again. I wasn't able to work on any stories last week because I was working on 4-H Fair things. I also haven't really been able to write much because of a writing block. This break will hopefully de-stress me and allow me to return back to writing. Thank you all for staying and supporting me. I might update some stories during that time, along with writing drabbles in Blank Slate.

 

Individual Update: I have a second chapter almost finished, so that will hopefully come out soon. After that, the story will be updated when inspiration strikes me again. I still have to figure out where to take Iruka's character... so, semi-hiatus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General statement: 1st  
> Individual update: 2nd

**Author's Note:**

> This is non-canon, but if this set-up intrigues you, feel free to use it, just credit me somewhere.


End file.
